


Partie carrée

by malurette



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Damnit, Foursome, Fuckbuddies, Multi, One Shot, Relationship Negotiation, Threesome, a few consentacles, clearly not as explicit as i wished, more feelings than porn, wait there's no character tag for the symbiote without eddie or did i miss it
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Une relation aussi inhabituelle ça se négocie et ça se chérit.





	Partie carrée

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre : **Partie carrée  
**Auteur : **ylg/"malurette">  
**Base : **Venom (movie-verse)  
**Personnages/Couples : ** Dan Lewis/Anne Weying/Eddie Brock/Venom  
**Genre : **relationship study?  
**Gradation : **R / M  
**Légalité : **propriété de Marvel ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt : **trois humains et un symbiote, comment ça marche ?   
**Nombre de mots : **~1700

Autant pour Anne qui le connaît et tient toujours à lui que pour Dan qui porte un intérêt autant professionnel que personnel à Eddie, le pauvre garçon est dévasté par la perte de son parasite. Il s’y était vraiment attaché.   
Dan ne va pas lui sortir des platitudes,   
_C’est pour le mieux, _  
Il ruinait ta santé, etc.   
Il voit sa détresse morale qui prend le pas sur sa forme physique.   
« Je comprends, » affirme-t-il à la place.   
Pas vraiment en fait, en tout cas pas entièrement, mais il prétend quand même. Eddie le traitait comme si un être vivant – c’était le cas – comme un autre être humain – pas exactement, mais il était sapient et leur relation était significative pour lui. Il a son deuil à faire.   
Au fil des mois, Eddie reprend du poil de la bête. À en croire Anne, on dirait qu’il a rencontré quelqu’un.   
« Présente-la ou le nous, insiste-t-elle encore et encore sans succès.   
\- C’est que… »

Et ils découvrent rapidement le pot aux roses : le symbiote est toujours là, plus que jamais uni à la vie d’Eddie, pour le mieux peut-être ?

Dan apprécie Eddie. Il avait entendu parler de lui et admirait son travail depuis longtemps. Il se figure que si Anne l’a aimé en premier lieu c’est qu’il le méritait. Il sait aussi qu’il l’a déçue, mais tout le monde commet des erreurs. Il n’est pas jaloux de son passé.   
Quand il le rencontre pour de vrai, il veut aussitôt lui venir en aide. Il n’est pas conseiller conjugal, mais cette histoire de parasite, il voulait y régler quelque chose. Cette histoire de symbiote se révèle absolument fascinante. 

Eddie semble complètement transcendé par ce qu’il vit là. Anne raconte sa propre expérience avec la chose et là, Dan se sent légèrement envieux et particulièrement curieux. Ça a l’air… tellement exaltant ? et un peu effrayant aussi. Il y a l’idée de la perte de contrôle, de la confiance absolue que demande le fait de s’en remettre à autrui, pour devenir plus que soi-même. Il est question de puissance, de perception, de réalisation et d’accomplissement.   
Il leur envie cela et ne sait pas s’il aurait le courage de se lancer dans quelque chose de tel. 

Il a négocié sa relation avec Anne, soigneusement, pour ne pas la blesser, pour ne pas se blesser lui non plus, pour tirer le maximum de leur intimité, de leur vie partagée, de ce qu’ils gardent de séparé, de leurs ébats…  
Oh, leurs ébats sont épiques, mais de savoir que ça n’est rien en regard d’une symbiose ?  
Il ne voulait pas d’une relation fusionnelle, Anne non plus, ils étaient très clairs là-dessus, et non, elle ne veut pas récupérer le symbiote d’Eddie à nouveau, mais… l’expérience, ponctuelle, l’a changée.   
C’est intense, plus intime que tout ce qu’elle a pu connaître, explique-t-elle.   
Dan sait qu’Anne aime encore Eddie, un peu, à sa façon, qu’elle le désire à nouveau, à cause du Symbiote. Il la comprend. Il partage cette fascination. Il se répète qu’il n’est pas jaloux. Enfin, juste un peu.   
C’est qu’il voudrait participer aussi, maintenant. Pour savoir, vraiment. Même s’il a un peu peur.   
Anne les aime tous les deux et ça ne serait pas juste d’en abandonner un pour l’autre maintenant. Eddie a mûri et elle applaudit ce changement ; Dan également, mais ça ne suffit pas. Elle ne va pas balayer comme ça ce qu’elle a construit depuis. Juste pour une histoire d’attraction sexuelle mais réglée…   
Si c’est ce qu’elle veut vraiment, Dan la comprendra, il sera triste pour lui-même, heureux pour elle et pour  
Eddie, et il leur souhaitera bonne chance, mais égoïstement, il préfère qu’elle reste avec lui et qu’elle n’en soit pas frustrée. 

Dan approche Eddie d’abord sous couvert d’intérêt scientifique, et leur relation à tous se modifie rapidement. Quitte à ce que sa relation avec Anne soit ouverte et qu’ils prennent l’un, l’autre ou les deux des fuckbuddies, autant que ça soit avec quelqu’un qu’ils connaissent et apprécient déjà tous les deux.   
Ça finit, allez soyons franc, en relation multiple avouée. Ils s’aiment tous, à des degrés divers, mais pour de vrai. Bon, Venom accapare un peu Eddie, mais il le partage quand même.   
D’un autre côté le Symbiote fait partie intégrante d’Eddie maintenant, ou Eddie fait partie de cette symbiose qui fait de lui un être différent, Dan n’est pas tout à fait au clair là-dessus mais ne cherche même plus à l’être. Sont-ils trois ou quatre du coup dans cette affaire, c’est difficile à compter. Mais l’important c’est qu’ils aient tous bien assez d’amour ainsi les uns pour les autres.   
Ils découvrent toujours de nouveaux jeux, de nouvelles façons de s’articuler les uns avec les autres, à deux, à trois, quatre, parfois seul en pensant aux autres.   
Dan sait qu’il est bisexuel depuis toujours ou presque mais c’était quelque chose de difficile à assumer à la fac de médecine. Il a toujours rencontré plus de femmes que d’hommes. Il fréquente Anne à temps plein et pendant les premiers mois, elle lui suffisait plus qu’amplement. Et puis Eddie est entré dans leur vie…   
Dan était prêt à l’accueillir, bon, peut-être pas sans conditions parce qu’il voulait être sûr que tout le monde savait bien à quoi s’attendre. Anne avait plus de réticences, un peu trop peur de s’autoriser à céder comme ça à ses désirs. Eddie les prévint que, euh, Venom était du genre possessif et qu’il faudrait composer avec. 

Anne se pose comme limite concernant Eddie de ne jamais baiser juste l’un l’autre, pas sans Dan qui participe, regarde, ou au moins soit au courant, et pas sans Venom – de toute façon, Venom ne laisse pas Eddie faire grand’ chose sans lui. Si elle fait des trucs avec lui/eux c’est uniquement pour explorer ces nouvelles relations, de nouvelles possibilités, surtout pas retomber dans l’ancienne. 

Dan est avant tout fasciné par l’existence de Venom. Le symbiote conclut leur présentation officielle en l’embrassant. Wow. S’il n’était pas déjà conquis par la théorie, Dan est définitivement crac dedans avec la pratique.   
Avec une langue pareille, jusqu’où est-il capable de lécher un ou une partenaire ?  
Il en fait la démonstration : aussi loin que nécessaire ! et il peut être, à la demande, aussi délicat et aussi vigoureux que souhaité. Venom se vante, d’ailleurs, de pouvoir passer librement entre pénis, vulve et anus sans risque pour ceux qui reçoivent, de dissoudre entre quelques secondes bactéries, virus et spermatozoïdes inopportuns. Dan serait très, très intéressé à en savoir plus sur le sujet, mais les mines jumelles dégoûtée d’Anne et inquiète de d’Eddie le dissuade de demander des détails dans l’immédiat. S’il trouve moyen d’avoir une conversation avec Venom, plus tard, pas forcément sur l’oreiller, et si possible sans déranger Eddie, on verra… 

Dan pose sa limite là : il ne tient pas à servir d’hôte lui-même. Longtemps, longtemps, il refuse, il campe sur sa position : non, il n’a pas besoin d’essayer même juste une fois pour se douter que ça sera trop pour lui, et non il ne tient pas à vérifier, non il n’a pas l’impression de manquer quelque chose.   
Anne, Eddie et Venom respectent son opinion.   
Il préfère qu’il reste à l’extérieur, c'est-à-dire, il peut le pénétrer avec l’intermission du corps d’Eddie – voire d’Anne une fois mémorable ! – ou de ces tentacules qu’il aime générer, mais pas fusionner avec lui. 

Anne avait très, très envie de tenter la symbiose une seconde fois, et plus si possible dans la limite de leur compatibilité sans risquer d’endommager son corps, ou d’exciter la jalousie d’Eddie. Ce que le Symbiote lui propose est des milliers de fois mieux qu’un strap-on.   
L’expérience est fantastique, unique. Elle ne la renouvellera pas, en tout cas pas de sitôt. Elle ne croit pas que ça soit possible de s’habituer à ça et donc que ça perde de sa magie, mais, c’est tellement, tellement… tellement.   
Et Eddie peut ressentir ça à la demande ? ça a vraiment de quoi faire des envieux !

Venom sait doser le contact. Il ne se transmet pas si le ou la partenaire ne le souhaite pas – et il ne souhaite pas quitter  
Eddie, et Eddie ne souhaite pas qu’il le quitte, alors tout va bien – mais u cours de l’acte de chair, il peut lier son hôte, localement et ponctuellement, à autrui. Il pourrait si tout le monde était d’accord en posséder deux en même temps de façon très brève, en multipliant les aller-retour entre eux. Mais ils le font très, très rarement.   
Il exalte les sensations, l’impression d’intimité entre toutes les parties impliquées, leur empathie les uns pour les autres, au point d’avoir presque l’impression de communier par télépathie. Pas étonnant qu’Eddie l’adore autant, qu’il excite autant Anne, que Dan le trouve si fascinant. 

Il peut être un tentacule externe et il peut diffuser l’intérieur du corps de son hôte comme de partenaire pour stimuler plus directement un clitoris, une prostate, oh, même s’infiltrer dans un urètre, dans un mamelon, n’importe où vraiment, dans le moindre orifice sensible. Il lit les réponses chimiques et hormonales plus finement que les vocalisations ou les mouvements réflexes, sait ajuster ce qu’il fait en réponse, et a à peine besoin de signaux supplémentaire pour continuer, augmenter, ralentir ou arrêter – même quand ça devient trop, même tellement bon que c’est est presque effrayant et qu’il leur faut une pause. 

Eddie accepte tout et n’importe quoi de Dan comme d’Anne tant que Venom est d’accord ; Venom de même accepte tout et n’importe quoi tant que ça fait plaisir à Eddie. Anne s’inquiète un peu de la façon dont ils effacent chacun leur propre volonté par rapport à l’autre. Mais tant que c’est négocié entre eux, elle laisse faire sans s’inquiéter.   
Dan pourrait considérer qu’il n’a pas son mot à dire, mais si, il fait partie de cette relation lui aussi. Parce que ça affecte Anne qu’il aime, et Eddie à qui il tient tout autant, et, oui, lui aussi, indirectement d’abord, très directement maintenant. Alors seulement si tout le monde est d’accord, ça lui va !


End file.
